


Mai Soli

by SSM_MeapLe



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/M, Gokudera is confused, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Burn, and so is the author, tsuna may have a crush, xanxus deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_MeapLe/pseuds/SSM_MeapLe
Summary: Xanxus is a heartless man, a formidable assassin, a merciless killer whose only goal was to become the Decimo to showcase his power, right? Well, that's what Tsuna thought until he's forced to face the broken child behind the fearless man.
Relationships: Xanxus/?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. A Father's Burden

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story here and this is more of a self-indulgent story writing. I've posted this story before but that was a year ago and I wish to reconstruct it. Personally, I wasn't much into the anime but I was deeply inspired by the character. Also, PLEASE read the WARNINGS before every chapter. I will not be held into account on whether or not the content bothers you or ends up giving you psychological whiplash. Trust me, we've had enough of those this year.
> 
> That's enough of my rant now. So, on with the story!
> 
> WARNING: Brief discussion on corporal punishment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my own life, but the unfamiliar characters will be my exploits.

* * *

Timoteo was considered to be a very patient man. He took family politics with a calm and well-practiced mind. He protected and provided for his family as any loving father would. He would heed an ear to the cries of the needy despite their status in the family circle. However, he was no saint. He was no stranger to casualties and the inevitable pain that followed. And he was a human and a father to boot. He believed that nothing could possibly face him and destroy his resolve than the death of his beloved sons. _Boy was he wrong!_

' _Christ, give me strength_.' He murmured particularly to no one. He could hear his right-hand grumbling beside him.

"See, Boss? Didn't I tell you that boy was bad news?!" Coyoto bellowed.

"You take him from the streets, offer him a home and a family, spare his life when he tried to overthrow you, and yet this is how he repays you?!" Coyoto spewed vehemently.

Timoteo sighed "Coyoto, _please_ ….He is still—"

"With all due respect, Boss, don't tell me he is _still_ trying to figure out his place in the family. The boy clearly knows where he belongs and what he wants. He manipulated your kindness, even planned to go as far as—"Coyoto took a deep breath and forced through gritted teeth, "As far as _killing_ you to seek his goal."

"I have to agree with Coyoto there, Boss." his Rain guardian commented, walking towards them from behind an iron door. "Your son, as far as I can tell, is missing a few screws. You should have seen him trying to free himself a moment ago,"

Timoteo immediately stood up to face his Rain. "How is he? Has he eaten anything at all? How are his wounds?"

His guardian looked away and shrugged, "Just a few scratches from his futile attempts to escape. He is secured to the bed with Rain flames enforced to his cuffs." And then with a small smirk, he added, "He is clearly displeased and is pretty vocal about it."

"No surprise there." His Sun guardian snorted as he and his Cloud walked in with a pile of folders in their hands.

"Those Varia brats run around, causing all the chaos and _we_ have to pick up their trash?! What bullock is this?!" fumed his Mist trailing them. "You better give them a good penalty, Boss, or I will personally set out to deal with this rubbish!"

"Patience, Bouche. I will see to it as soon as I deal with my son" Timoteo exhaled deeply, closing his eyes and rubbing the wrinkles from his forehead.

_God…He was too old for this…_

"Don't get me wrong but since freezing him for _eight years_ didn't work last time," his Mist drawled sarcastically," What do you plan to do this time?"

"I don't know," Timoteo admitted, "Which is why I have sent Ganauche to fetch Sawada Iemitsu. We spoke over this last night and he talked me into letting him deal out my son's penalty"

Coyoto blinked. "Come to think of it, the boy does showcase grudging respect towards Sawada. I always wondered why…."

"Shows how much you know about him" A deep masculine voice commented from the door to his right.

"Doctor Ritsu! Good day, Sir." Timoteo and his other guardians stood up to greet the stern doctor. " I hope my son cooperated with your biddings, Sir?"

"He clearly did not, Timoteo-san", Ritsu crossed his arms, a frown marring his youthful face, "But no worries there, I made him receptive", the good doctor smirked, which sent a shiver of dread down the guardians' spine.

Doctor Ritsu Althaia was a man feared through the ranks of Vongola. He was allegedly the family doctor since the reign of Vongola Primo. His fearless disposition and calm demeanor made even the strongest hitmen look harmless, and his seven-foot built paired with his no-nonsense bespectacled face only added to his intimidation factor. This was a man who never tolerated disrespect and disobedience and rumors say even the Secondo cowered under his steely glare!

' _I wonder what took to have the arrogant boy listen to him,'_ Coyoto mused.

"Your son is asleep for now. His flame is severely depleted and his throat is sore and bleeding, thanks to his constant screaming", Ritsu continued reading through his clipboard. "He is both physically and mentally exhausted but that didn't deter him from thrashing around and spewing threats at anyone who approached him."

"Which means…..?" Timoteo gently coaxed the doctor.

"Which means your son is absolutely fine and is just being his normal asshole-self. Nothing that a firm hand wouldn't cure I suppose" At this, Ritsu raised an eyebrow at Timoteo only to have him pinch his nose and turn away.

"If only it were that easy" Timoteo groaned miserably, "He does not take well to being reprimand. I can barely raise my voice against him, least of all, lecture him." Timoteo shook his head, "I can't just waltz in there and enforce physical discipline on him, at least not in this state of affair."

"Besides" the Ninth's Mist added," I don't think he could be _tamed_ by a few swats- I mean…Wouldn't we have done it already if it actually worked?!

"Not to mention he would murder us in our sleep" the Cloud smirked

"Don't think I haven't been tempted a time or two!" Coyoto frowned "Gets me wondering how you managed to put up with him for so long. _Devil's spawn_ , I tell you! No wonder his mother aban—"

"COYOTO!" Timoteo admonished," That will be ENOUGH! There is no need to drag his mother into this, _please..._ "

"If ya ask me, he was pretty much well behaved for a kid from the slum" answered a soft voice from the depths of the dark corridor.

The Ninth and his guardians looked up to find their Lightning with none other than Iemitsu Sawada walking towards them, an uncharacteristic grim look on his usually goofy face.

"Is something the matter, Iemitsu-san? Did you find your jou—"the Ninth was abruptly interrupted when a ruckus raised itself down the corridors.

Iemitsu softly whistled," Damn, that kid is a prodigy alright", to which the rest of the guardians looked on, puzzled.

Ritsu was about to clarify what he meant when suddenly, he stiffened and fixated his gaze on the wall to his left. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and a low growl threatened past his lips," I warned him not to strain his limbs. That _idiot_ probably reopened his wounds!" he swore and rushed past them down the corridor towards the West Wing of the mansion.

"Umm….that was perplexing" Brow Nie Jr. drawled, "What in tarnation is going on?!"

"I noticed Squalo dragging himself through the hallway." Iemitsu casually shrugged.

Just then, a foot soldier stumbled upon them, sweating profusely, " Si-ire, Superbi Squ-Squalo!" he whimpered struggling to take deep breaths," Sir, Superbi Squalo broke past the primary security around his room. He's hiding somewhere in the mansion! We await your order, Sir!"

Timoteo sighed tiredly," At ease, please. I'm sure Doctor Ritsu will eventually find him. He must have placed his Moon Flame in Superbi, which probably alerted him just now"

"I thought the Chiavarone Decimo was stationed with him, was he not?" Coyoto demanded. _Surely he could not have defeated Dino Chiavarone in the state he was in!_

"Well…" the soldier looked rather sheepish and it immediately perked their interest, " Reports say that he somehow managed to trip on thin air and hit is head on the nightstand. He declared that he got his shoelaces tangled and he promptly passed out, Sir."

Silence reigned for a solid five minutes.

"Ninth?"

"Yes, Ganauche?"

"Is Dino-kun a little clumsy or is it a trademark Chiavarone Decimo covert tactics?"

"I am afraid that is still a _mystery_ to uncover, Ganauche" Timoteo explained lamely.

"Gotta admit though, the kid's got a pair on him to ignore Ritsu's direct command" Coyoto commended, truly awed at the Varia Rain's courage or perhaps sheer stupidity. Ritsu does not take well to being ignored. Hopefully, the boy comes out of it alive. Noticeably, Squalo seemed to have a penchant for getting into trouble these days.

With a final wish of luck for the unfortunate swordsman, Coyoto turned to address the issue at hand only to catch Iemitsu and the Ninth share a fond smile. Judging from the nerving silence around him, he guessed he was not the only one who was let into the peculiar sight.

"Can't blame him though" the Ninth shook his head, "He is probably worried about Xanxus." And just like that, the somber atmosphere returned with a vengeance.

Timoteo looked around and gestured the group to follow him. _Well, it's now or never._

Perhaps we should move to my study to discuss the retribution", he grimaced.

* * *

A few hours earlier…

It was _official_! The whole world was conspiring against him! He was royally pissed. Wait— that's probably the _understatement_ of the year! He was beyond his exploding point. Gritting his teeth, Xanxus tried pulling against his restraints one more time.

He felt like a caged animal, helpless and alone. _Probably what they want me to feel, those bastards!_ His whole body was screaming at him in agony, pleading him to stop, begging him to just give up. His resolve, however, screamed at the unfairness of it all.

He was in a padded cell, clearly, the containment cell in the mansion, maybe in Japan or perhaps Italy. He didn't give a fuck! But the cuffs biting into his wrists seemed to be infused with a counter flame to his own flames, He could feel his blood begin to boil as he tucked on the cuffs vigorously only to have any traces of his Flame of Wrath that he managed to conjure be drowned by the cuffs again. The next second, a sudden sense of serenity engulfed him.

"I would advise you to stop unless you want to be sedated" commented a dry voice.

Xanxus flexed around to find Schnitten Brabanters, the Ninth's Rain guardian peering at him from the doorway. Xanxus promptly snapped his head the other way, refusing to see the face of anyone who served the old geezer. _He probably came here to mock me!_

Brabanters shook his head and took a chair beside the bed. Honestly, it was kinda amusing to see the child trying his best to ignore his presence. He suppressed a grin when he heard the boy huff out in annoyance.

My my, was that a pout?

_Better bite the bullet on this once._

"Listen, kid, I know a lot has happened and your rapport with your father is a little…. _strained_ ", he cleared his throat and continued, " But your father wanted the best for you, Xanxus. What he did, he did them with your best interest in mind. He would never intention—"

"My best interest?!", Xanxus barked a humorless laugh and glared murderously at Brabanters.

 _Oh, now he's willing to talk?_ The Ninth Rain guardian wondered how Xanxus managed to not kill his annoying bunch of noisy guardians when he was so fast to rile up.

"How _dare_ you?!", Xanxus snarled when the old man continued to observe him calmly, " Who do you think you are, trash?! What do you know about me?! "

Brabanters noted the power vibrating around the boy in waves regardless of the damping of the Rain Flames. _Absolutely astounding!_ But what drew him more were those eyes!

They were red and vindictive, a fine glow around the iris. _Or where they really glowing?_ Something about them resonated deep inside his consciousness and before he could place a finger on it, the tell-tale sound of the cuffs clinking against the metal headboard snapped him out of his strange trance. What little composure Xanxus had seemed to have finally left him. 

" _YOU_!" his entire being bristled, " When I get out of this, I will impale your bodies in front of the _very gate_ of this mansion!" he roared.

The boy was like a feral beast— untamed and primal, and yet, Brabanters could see something else in those furious eyes. Despair, longing, and self-loathing, emotions he had seen in them before.

"Xanxus…" he patiently tried again, "Your father—" he started only to feel the boy explode with a sudden burst of strength—pure, untempered fury poured out of the Varia leader as he lunged at him with mad eyes. The cuffs pulled him back and completely damped his Flame of Wrath. But that didn't seem to deter Xanxus one bit.

Brabanters watched with barely concealed horror as the boy roughly pulled his hands in a state of pure hysteria. He could see blood oozing out from skin broken by the cuffs digging into the boy's wrists, dripping down his elbows and soaking the sheets, as the boy thrashed around wildly.

"Xanxus! Calm down, you foolish child!", he commanded as he tried fruitlessly to hold down Xanxus from hurting himself.

"FUCK OFF, YOU OLD FART!" Xanxus leered at him, a mad gleam in his eyes as he tried to aim a kick at his shin, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YA SCUM!" he spat at him.

"Xanxus— _please_ …"

"Leave me the hell alone!"

"Listen to—"

"Get out— _NOW_!"

"XANXUS DANIELLA VONGOLA!" a familiar voice boomed. "Stop this madness this instant! I've had just about enough of this!" And there at the door was none other than Ritsu in all his silver-haired murderous glory. He looked ready to gag someone to death, and Brabanters took that as his cue to make a hasty retreat. It was then he noticed the complete lack of struggle from Xanxus.

"Rit-Ritsu-san…" Xanxus stammered uncharacteristically, his wide eyes fixed on Ritsu in…. _fear?_

Ritsu approached the bed and pulled out a syringe from the nightstand," I'll handle it from here" he spoke briskly," If you would please wait outside" he added with a stern note.

"Sure…No problem" Brabanters resisted the urge to flinch and made a move to leave only to find the cuffs of his shirt firmly grasped by Xanxus. For a moment, he was all but lost in the pools of those crimson eyes.

"You..." Xanxus whispered, his voice so low he would have missed it if it weren't for his trained ears, "...don't know what it's like..."

"Xanxus…." He whispered back just as gently. He saw the assassin's eyelids flutter under the heavy drug and the emotional toil until his breathing evened out, and he fell into a deep slumber.

" _Ahem_ " Ritsu cleared his throat, "If you may—"

"Ah! Yes, I am sorry" he offered a gentle smile as he left the room.

Once outside, his lips tightened as Brabanters contemplated the weight of the words that had escaped from those delicate lips.

_Xanxus, just what exactly is going on in that head of yours…?_

* * *


	2. Dead or Alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for taking the time with this story!  
> WARNING: Mentions of blood and medical conditions.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own familiar characters.

* * *

He felt himself float in an abyss of pitch darkness. He was cold. Nay, _scratch that_ , _his ass was_ _freezing_! To sum up, Squalo felt void and very much dead. He decided that he did not like the sensation _at all!_

 _Where the hell am I?! Voi!_ _Here's to hoping for hell to be one heck of a sauna, Tch!_

What was the last thing he remembered? _Hmm….?_ No matter how much he tried, Squalo couldn't bring himself to start the hamster in his head to start spinning the wheel. 

_Damn. Mushy brain! Takes the most convenient moments to snooze, Voi!_ He tried again _._

His shattered thoughts projected rushing water, bubbles, the sound of swords clashing, the smell of blood, and anticipation…

_Dammit! Am I on something?!_

Suddenly, a sharp voice broke through his consciousness like a gunshot in a night! And it had called out his name in such uncontrolled sorrow that his heart _nearly tore_ into two, just listening to it.

And then, the memories seemed to come one after the other. Squalo was assaulted with one image after the other and he couldn't help but gasp at the emotion that came along with them.

The ring battles! He had been fighting for the Rain ring before he almost became fish food to a fucking shark of all things!

And the fucking Bronco had not only been a witness to his loss but had also saved his hide. And now he owes that bastard his life!

 _Well, technically he had saved Dino from a fatal fall a countless number of times…_ Squalo mused while he struggled to open his eyes.

And he had the misfortune of staring into those lost and desperate eyes of his boss before those Chiavarone lowlifes managed to inject something potent enough to knock out a mammoth into his system.

 _Those bastards!_ _They could have injected poison into his bloodstream for all he cared…._

And then…he recalled waking up in their HQ in Italy with that silly Bronco beside him, and like the good ole days, the idiot tripped on his own idiocy and fell over those wannabe guards, knocking them out like skittles along with himself. _Snort! Typical…_

He thought back to sneaking down the corridor and leaving a trail of blood on the red carpet. He remembered hunching behind the old grandfather clock when he felt something _ominous_ approach him. And the last thing he saw was a blur of silver before consciousness failed him.

 _So…Am I dead now?_ Was this his punishment, then? An eternity confined to solitude?! 

_Fine by me...No more of that shitty mafia mess…_

But he couldn't for the life of him figure out why he felt like crying his heart out. _Was this not what he wanted? A warrior’s death serving his master until his very breath?_

And then he thought about the so-called master and how he, Squalo, was probably the only living creature the shitty boss opened up with.

 _Xanxus..._ Squalo fought against the slow burn rising behind his eyelids _… they probably killed him too, and the entire Varia, his squad, his family._

A feeling of loss and shame engulfed his soul. He couldn't help the strangled sob that tore through his abused throa—

_Wait a second! My throat feels sore... Are we supposed to feel pain after death?_

Damn, this whole _'staying dead'_ business was beginning to drive him nuts! _Fuck this shit!_

That's when he began to notice soft whispering, somewhere at the back of his mind. He also noticed a persistent tingling building up from his extremities, working his way through his body, settling in as a low throbbing pain. 

_Okieeee…so he was so not dead then…._

And with that, Squalo tried to sense his vicinity, but the low throbbing pain from before seemed to grow as his consciousness returned until he was numb to everything but the pain. He could hear the faint whispering from before, getting louder and frantic by the second.

_"Boss! I think he is waking up!"_

_"I don't care if this is how it is gonna be if he wakes up! He's in pain and he's burning up!"_

_"Someone, call the nurse!"_

_"Romario, he's convulsing! Someone go get Dr. Ritsu, NOW!"_

His lungs burned with the desperate need for oxygen, and he could feel his ribs rattle painfully with his every feeble attempt to suck in the air! _Like a shark out of water…Heh!_

He felt something—no, someone restraining him, holding him, embracing him, perhaps? He felt, more than heard, footsteps rushing about his... _bed?_

_"Boss! His pulse is erratic and his pressure's abnormally high!"_

_"I know, Ivan…I know…"_

_That voice! He knew that kind, comforting and compassionate voice…!_

_"Hang on, Squalo! Stay with us…Stay with me, dammit!"_

_That annoying voice with its soft eyes and glaring smile!_

**_BUC_ ** **KING BRONCO!**

The realization shocked his entire core and startled him out of his semi-conscious stupor with a startled gasp. He was, in no way, prepared for the bright light that assaulted him, nor those warm hands that held him close, whispering warm and comforting words into his ears.

"Shhh." The voice cooed softly," You're gonna be okay. I'm right here"

For a moment, all he saw were splashes of hazel and blond, but his eyes focused slowly until a familiar face engulfed his vision.

"Buckin—" he managed to choke out half the name, before doubling over coughing his guts out. His throat felt like it had been rubbed with a pumice stone and a part of his foggy brain registered his entire frame trembling in Dino's tender but firm hold.

"Hush, now…" Dino murmured, "You're injured"

With as much strength as he could muster, Squalo rasped threateningly back at him "Don—don't tell me…tell me wh—what" only for Dino to place a finger on his lips.

Dino disapprovingly shook his head at Squalo "No arguing around, Squalo. You shouldn't have pulled that stunt when your body has barely recovered. Save your strength, _please._ " He continued to hold him, all the while idly rubbing his back.

"Besides" Dino gave him an indulging look," It would be a shame to lose you now" he smiled at him affectionately.

 _What in the world is going on?!_ However, Squalo's train of frantic thoughts was interrupted as a new wave of agony crashed onto him. He could feel a coppery taste rising his throat and saw black spots cover his vision.

He felt Dino frantically shake him, desperately call his name, pleading him to open his eyes, but he felt too tired, too spent physically and emotionally. _Perhaps this time around, I’ll wake up to that shitty boss’ face._

* * *

An hour earlier….

Ritsu finally took a much-needed breath as he walked towards the Ninth's study. Finding Squalo hunched on the floor, in a pool of his blood, was frankly, very disturbing. Did the boy think he could escape with such a battered body?

Ritsu snorted. At least he wouldn't pull the same stunt again, but knowing Squalo…. Well, the entire Chiavarone family is on him now, not to mention with Romario around, hopefully, there will not be a repeat of the morning's incident.

He knocked on the door thrice before making his presence known. _Here comes the hard part…_ He took his offered seat to the Ninth's left, next to his Rain Guardian.

"Now that we are all here" Timoteo began," Let's start with the report on Squalo's state of health. Ritsu-san, if you may?" he looked beseechingly at Ritsu.

"As foolish as that kid could get, I managed to find him on time" he grumbled, " He is sure to experience post-traumatic stress disorder, heavy fatigue, and occasional blackouts. He could have started walking in a week, with the aid of a cane, might I add, if he hadn't pulled his little escapade today"

Sighing, he picked some papers from his folder and adjusted his glasses, " His wounds are healing fast, considering who he is…" He raised an eyebrow at Timoteo before continuing, " Doctor Shamal insisted I try this drug on him for his PTSD, but I am skeptical of its claim. I have produced a sample with me and request the immediate testing of this drug"

With that, he handed a small vial to Iemitsu, who called in a guard.

"Send this to the CEDEF, bring back the reports ASAP" Iemitsu ordered, " Make this their top priority!" The guard stuck a stiff salute and rushed out of the room.

"Thank you" Ritsu closed his folder and looked at the Ninth, " I hate to impose but have you decided on what to do with the Varia" and everyone understood the hidden ' ** _and your son'_** in his question.

"Yes, yes…I was getting to that part" Timoteo signed, " Let's begin then, shall we?" he turned to his Sun guardian.

Brow Nie Jr. stood up, " ** _Destroying the misfortune that attacks the Family with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area_** " he announced, " Though he was clearly in the wrong, he did what was expected of a Sun guardian to his boss. Till the very end, he personified the Sun in every fiber of his being."

"Don't tell me you encourage his act, Brow Nie!" Visconti sneered, " What he did was clearly against the family! There is no excuse for such betrayal!"

"Brow Nie's got a point" Ganauche spoke beside him, " ** _He must not only take the Lightning, but also the damage of the Family, like a lightning rod_** " Ganauche sand out before addressing the others, " Such is the role of the lightning guardian. That's exactly what Leviathan did" he smiled.

"But they _nearly_ killed the Boss!" Coyote furiously added, " You can't just let them go unpunished!" he looked frantically at the Ninth.

"But it does not necessarily mean their punishment must be a death penalty" Bouche calmly added, " You have to admit though, if it were to be us in their shoes, we would have done the same"

"What do you think, Boss?" Brabanters turned to Timoteo.

"Brow Nie's right" Timoteo signed " Death is too much of a punishment for they are young." Then to Coyoto's grumbling, he added, " Rest assured they will not go unpunished" he stated firmly.

Once he was sure he got everybody’s attention, he continued, " Since we are on the same page, let's discuss their respective penalties then…" he nodded at Iemitsu, who pulled a bunch of bound papers from his bag.

"Let us start with Lussuria then…." He cleared his throat, " According to Ritsu-sama's report, he is still recovering. So, he will be under house arrest under CEDEF, along with Esper Mammon for a month. Once recovered, they will be sent on menial tasks for Vongola under constant surveillance, for the next few months"

Iemitsu then added evilly, "Also, Esper's vault will be confiscated for damage control and reconstruction" he then looked around, " Would someone like to add to this list?" he inquired.

With affirmation to continue, he picked up the next file, " Leviathan and Belphegor will be under probation for the months to come. They will be assigned to community service under electronic monitoring. They will be relieved of their duties for the time being"

Iemitsu picked up another file and continued, "As for Superbi Squalo…." He signed when he felt almost every occupant of the room tense up; he couldn't blame them though, considering their _history_ with the child,"

With regards to Ritsu-sama’s reports, for the time being, he will under house arrest under the Vongola HQ in Japan, by the guidance of Doctor Ritsu, for his speedy recovery. No further prompts till then and he will be guarded by the Vongola Rain and Cloud" he reluctantly placed the file back on the table and picked the last one.

Now, the tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a _knife_ , it was suffocating. He looked at the file labeled ' _Xanxus Daniella Vongola_ ' and bit down a groan. He couldn't help but sent a sympathetic glance at Timoteo. 

_Here we go…._

He cleared his throat and grimaced." As for Xanxus Daniella Vongola, he will be remov—" he abruptly stopped when he heard heavy footfalls rushing towards the door.

"What in the world is goin—" Ritsu started only to be stopped mid-sentence by a heavily panting Romario bursting through the door, but before he could utter a word, the doctor abruptly got up and ran out of the room towards their hospital wing at blinding speed in a flurry of Flame and anxiety. It all transpired in a matter of seconds that had the guardians blinking at Romario.

But their whole world came crashing down at his next frantic sentence. "It's Squalo, Sir! He flatlined a minute ago _!_ "

* * *


	3. A Memory Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Thanks for all those lovely reviews and for taking your time with this story.   
> I know we are living through tough times now and I hope a little bit of reading would help you ease your everyday life.   
> WARNING: Foul language (It's Xanxus, what do you expect?)

* * *

It was autumn again, Xanxus observed from his perch by the fountain in the middle of the square. He could see the sun beginning to set, marking the end of yet another miserable day. Sighing, he turned around to note that his mother was in the middle of playing another piece from her beautifully crafted violin, a family artifact, she says. Frankly, Xanxus does not give a _flying fuck_ ; for starters, he just did not get his mother's obsession over the instrument. It always sounded sad and forlorn, bringing in a sense of loss and distant memories of sorrow to the listeners.

Wasn't music supposed to make people happy _?_ He felt himself get pulled into a melancholy mood. _Sign…._

Shaking his head, Xanxus turned around to observe the square. Despite the traces of the icy winter winds, the market was bustling with activity. From unique antiques to fresh vegetables from farmer's mart, the square was at its best. _I guess people must've started storing grains for the winter._

The thought of grains brought him back to his present dilemma and he shot a guarded glance at his mother. Judging from the coins tossed in the case of her violin, dinner for tonight was out of the question, least of all, saving for the winter. The food stalls around him smelled divine but the hope for a good meal was so far away. 

_If only I could do something for Mama…_ What could he do anyway? No one's going to employ a _five-year-old_ gypsy.

"Shut up, you..." he mumbled at his growling tummy, wringing his arms tightly around it.

From his point by the fountain, he could see the various assortments of candies on display by the window of the square's infamous candy store, groups of children running out of the door with bags of hard candy, and mouth-watering lollies. 

_Don't look at them! All they do is rot your tooth._ Yet, the prospect of tasting one of those candies, _especially_ the lollies, had been a dream for Xanxus. 

_So much for pleading Mama to buy some candies for Christmas…._ He hung his head low and sniffed miserably, his tuft of wild black hair obscuring his face from passer-byes.

' _Get your act together, Xanxus_ ' he berated himself, ' _It's just some sweet, delicious candy. Perhaps, next Christmas would be bett_ —'

He was abruptly halted from his depressing thoughts when he felt someone scrutinizing him. A sense of immense tranquillity and satisfaction engulfed him like a cocoon. Dark crimson eyes looked up to find a pair of wide, childish, glistering cobalt eyes looking back at him curiously. He also noted the distance between them or the lack of it and _frankly_ , it scared the shit outta him!

"Whooaa….!" He tumbled and pushed away, only to realize belatedly that he won himself a one-way ticket to diving lessons in the fountain water. He closed his eyes and prepped himself for the feel of cold water and the hard impact on the fountain floor, only to note that it never came.

Instead, he felt a tiny but warm hand desperately clutching his own, pulling him with an unusual amount of strength for a child. The child helped him back and took a seat beside him, all the while smiling at him cutely.

They took to sit by the fountain again with Xanxus taking his time to observe his companion. The kid must be around his age and judging by the body built and the voice, the child was probably a female.

Short, silver tresses framed her innocent cobalt eyes, further enhanced by her _ungodly_ long lashes. Her snow-white skin looked delicate and unmarred with rows of pearly white peeking out of her rosy lips, as the girl gave him a shy but sheepish grin.

"Hellooo...? Is there something on my face?"

_Huh?!_ Xanxus shook his head to find the kid giving him a questioning look. He felt his cheeks heat up. _What is WRONG with me?!_

_"Ahem!"_ Xanxus cleared his throat. "Umm... _Hi!_ " he squeaked.

_Real smooth, Xanxus._ He mentally kicked himself. _So much for the first impression…_

"You have _pretty_ eyes!" the girl commented, "What's your name? Do you come here often?" she questioned excitedly.

"I-I wha-?!" he swore he looked like a ripe tomato. _People tell me that my eyes reminded them of demons and then this girl calls them pretty?_ Nevertheless, Xanxus instantly liked her; she decidedly made him feel strange somersaults in his stomach. 

_‘Must be hunger’,_ he mused.

She giggled at him, "My Papa, mama and I, moved to Italy yesterday. Mama's shopping while papa's talking to grandpa Nono over the umm…." she made an adorable thinking face and shrugged.

" _Okaaay."_ clearly, the girl was a chatterbox but it was oddly soothing.

"So….I went on to buy some candy and then I saw you here looking sad and all alone and the—" she rambled on. The mention of candy abruptly brought him crashing down from his happy haze. 

_‘So, this was just another rich kid who came to brag about all the candies they ate in their lifetime’,_ he signed. ‘ _Not the first one though….’_

"—uld you like some candy?"

_And then they start complai—Wait—WH— **WHAT?!**_

"Wh-wha?" he stammered uncertainly, for the umpteenth time. _Surely, she didn't say what he heard?_

He was proved wrong when the sweet girl, with an adorable smile, pushed a giant lollipop into his slack hands. _Chupa Chup! He's been dying to try those for years!_

Despite himself, he felt his eyes fill with warm tears. He swept his arm across his eyes and clutched the candy firmly in his palm as if it were something sacred.

"Why?" he hiccupped involuntarily.

"Well, you looked upset…." The girl replied softly while holding his left palm in her right, "And candies makes everyone **_happy!_** " she declared brightly.

"Ah….Thank you" he gave her a watery smile.

"Aw, don't mention it! It was nothing, _really!_ " she beamed at him; "Are you happy now?" she enquired cutely.

"Yes…I am…very much" he grinned back. ‘ _This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me’._

"What's your name, by the by?" She inquired while running her chubby fingers along with his.

"Ah…!"

_They haven't even formally introduced themselves yet!_

"I am…"

"XANXUS! There you are, dear child" He turned around to spot his mother walking towards him.

"Ah, well…."

"It's alright" she smiled, "I am sure we'll meet again someday, Xanxus-chan!" And with that, she gave him a quick peck on his left cheek and hopped off the fountain towards a tall lady who seemed to be frantically looking around for someone.

" _Wait!_ You never told me your name!" he called back, blushing furiously.

"Oh!" she giggled, rubbing the back of her neck, sheepishly, "Please call me Ari—"

**_FLASH!_ **

Xanxus violently jolted out of his dream, his whole body drenched in sweat and trembling. Harsh coughs racked his body and shook his entire frame while he made a futile attempt to read his surroundings. He felt completely disoriented in the dark, the cuffs pinning him to the bed added to his helplessness.

Xanxus took in deep, ragged breaths but nothing seemed to calm him down. Tears of frustration started to seep down his cheeks. _His Mama, that child… **!**_

Suddenly, he was assaulted by bright light and he heard the distinct sound of his cuffs coming off before he was pulled into a firm embrace. A strong, muscled hand held him close while the other rubbed firm circles to his back.

"Hey now, snap out of it" the voice, soft but firm, commanded him, "You are okay now. _Focus on me_ …"

Xanxus turned around to note that the person holding him was none other than Sawada **_fucking_** Iemitsu, the very bane of his existence! _Great, his day couldn't get worse._

"Iemitsu! What just happened?!" demanded a voice approaching the pair from behind the door. ‘ _I'll take that back’. He absolutely hated his life._

"It's just a mild panic attack, Boss. He'll be alright." Iemitsu noted that the boy's breathing evened out a little and his once dilated pupils, shrunk to their normal size. _Good, the kid's coming to his senses…_

He also noticed the room starting to grow warmer and Xanxus’ eyes narrowing to feline slits.

_Friendly chats be damned!_

_"_ Why the fuck are you here?!" Xanxus practically trembled in his arms with barely-controlled rage, "Haven't you done enough to ruin my life already?!"

"Xanxus listen to me, my son, _please…_ " the Ninth started.

It looked like hearing his voice was the final nail in his coffin. It took the combined effort of Coyoto, Iemitsu, and Brow Nie to restrain Xanxus as he bucked wildly in Iemitsu's arms, screaming obscenities at the Ninth and his ancestors.

"What gave you the gall to show your filthy face, ya old fart?!" Xanxus bellowed, eyes flashing.

Then, he abruptly turned to Iemitsu and snarled at him," _Get your filthy hands of ME!_ " he struggled. His efforts only made Iemitsu grip him harder.

He glared at Iemitsu with every ounce of hate he could muster, "You got your no-good son for Decimo, just like you wanted" he seethed through gritted teeth, " _what else do you want to strip me off?!_ "

Iemitsu calmly returned the glare. He could see Xanxus starting to break emotionally. _Oh well, he asked for it._

"Squalo" Iemitsu replied, pointedly. He could see a shade of confusion and worry shadow the anger on Xanxus' face.

"What about that damn shark?" Xanxus enquired back in what he hoped was a threatening voice. Iemitsu, however, clearly interpreted a tone of dread in his voice. ‘ _Not so tough now, are we?’_ , he internally smirked.

Iemitsu immediately tuned up and replied passively, "He's on stasis."

_Stasis? **STASIS?!**_ Xanxus felt his whole world spiraling out. For someone to be put on stasis means they were frozen in time and space; the specialty of Ritsu-san's Moon Flame: _Absolute Control_. 

_‘But Ritsu-san uses his stasis only under dire conditions. What could’ve possibly forced his hand into using that abominable flame?’_

"What happened?" Xanxus chocked out. Why was he feeling this way? ‘W _hy does this feel like Freddy-nii's death, all over again?’_

As a precaution and a measure of comfort, Iemitsu held the Varia Sky close as Timoteo explained, "Ritsu-san diagnosed chronic PTSD in Squalo-kun along with internal hemorrhage. Doctor Shamal believed that his new drug just might be the cure. Ritsu-san felt the need for the drug to be tested before practical administration" he signed.

"Aaand…?" Xanxus demanded impatiently. He could almost see where this was going. _Damn, that bastard is gonna pay for this!_

Coyoto, who sat beside him, continued, "However, that self-proclaimed genius felt that screening was unnecessary and he gave him—"

" _so, he made the trash shark his guinea pig?! That bastard's **dead meat!** "_ Xanxus immediately made to stand but the Ninth interrupted him with a sharp, "Xanxus! We are not done yet, settle down, NOW!"

The room's occupants openly gaped at the Ninth and turned back to look at Xanxus, only to find him in a similar state of shock.

If it had been for another time and place, Iemitsu would have laughed out loud at the boy's expression. He made the perfect ' _fish-out-of-water'_ face. 

‘ _I guess the Ninth wasn't kidding when he mentioned about never raising his voice against Xanxus’_

Iemitsu noted that there was a tiny bit of surprise on Timoteo's face as well. _Yup, definitely the first time._

Timoteo shook his head and continued, “Shamal, along with Ritsu-san, the Chiavarone Family and Colonnello, have taken it upon themselves to safely transport Squalo to the medical unit in Japan. Shamal never dreamed of his drugs counter-reacting to Squalo's Flames, which he explained was what caused the violent allergic reaction an hour ago." he finished.

A nervous silence filled the room.

"So, is he going to be alright _?_ " Xanxus asked Iemitsu, "I am afraid that remains to be seen, Xanxus. But I assure, he's in best hands now, child" he smiled softly

" _Humph!"_ Xanxus crossed his hands and stubbornly faced the wall. It seems ‘Operation Diffuse Varia’ has officially begun with keeping him in Italy while deporting Squalo to Japan. 

"I'll take you to visit him, along with Nana and Tsu-kun when we get there" Iemitsu gently offered.

"Sureee…." Xanxus waved off-handily and choked on his spit when his brain registered Iemitsu's words. _Nana Sawada and that brat Tsunayoshi?!Aren't they in Japan?_

_"_ Didn't you tell me that shitty shark was being transferred to Japan?" Xanxus asked incredulously, "How the _hell_ am I gonna visit him with your blasted family, who are also in Japan, _might I add_ , when I am all the way here in **_ITALY?!_ "**

Xanxus fumed _. The gall of that man to play mind games with him!_

"You are coming to Japan with me," Iemitsu stated back smoothly.

_Wait—What?!_

* * *


End file.
